Through the Eye's of A Child
by Krugerfan18
Summary: I hated being a snot nose kid the first time now I'm stuck with that goody-goody girl princess. what did i do to deserve this. This has mild some language,there will be kigo in some of the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Okay let it be know this is just preview of an idea ,also I don't have someone to beta the work so the grammar probably sucks so sorry about that . I don't know how long this will be because this is totally up to you I go by reviews,also feedback on what I can do to improve is welcome and anyone who want to beta my work is welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible Disney sadly does so don't sue me because I don't have anything, I'm just a poor college student.

* * *

Shego sighed as she sat filing her nails while ignoring another of Drakken's rants she hadn't had a good fight with Kimmie in ages and she was in milliseconds of seriously hurting Drakken.

"Shego are you even paying attention to what I'm saying" Drakken whined " Shego reclined in the chair putting her feet up

"ah let me think about that …No" . 'Drakken frowned'

"well if you were listening you would have heard my brilliant plan shego"

"taking over Iceland ?" Shego asked "no... and what is with this unhealthy fascination with Iceland Shego really it can't be good " Shego shrugged.

" I'm not the one bent on world conquest yet has his mommy do his laundry" Shego smirked.

-meanwhile at the Possible residents-

Kim sighed she had nothing to do Monique had apparently gotten a boyfriend or something she didn't know yet, her and Ron had broke up it was to much like dating a brother lucky he felt the same way so it went smoothly and they reverted back to best friend status. Her dad was called away to work on the space station and would be gone for weeks. Even the tweebs were gone at science camp so it was just her and her mom.

Kim sighed again as her mom sat lunch in front of her "what's wrong dear" Ann asked as she pulled out the chair across from Kim to sit down Kim looked up

"nothing mom just bored" Ann remembered the last time Kim was …bored it wasn't exactly pretty .

"well why don't you ask wade if there any missions on your website"

Kim perked immediately at this great idea mom Kim ran upstairs to grab her Kimmunicator when Kim turned it on a chubby ten year old black boy surrounded by computers showed up on the screen . He looked up "hey Kim what's up"

"hey wade just wondering if there's any hit on the website recently" let me check" soon hands began fervently typing "well there was a sighting of Drakken and Shego just outside of go city and some stolen parts for some kind of ray gun but I can't tell you what it does want me to call Ron?" Kim shook her head no I can handle them by myself and if I need help call team go for backup" "okay" wade agreed your ride should be hear in five minutes Kim nodded and went down stairs were her mother was working "bye mom got a mission" she yelled as she ran out the house Ann smiled glade that her house wouldn't suffer from her daughter being bored and trying to practice cooking the last time she had to remodel the kitchen because Kim had invented some new kind of quick drying cement that had exploded onto the walls Ann shook her head and then went back to reading .

- Drakken's layer outside of go city-

Shego sighed as she looked at Kim who was still crying her chubby cheeks with red and pudgy little hands balled into fist wiping tears out of her eye so she could see Shego she knew not listening to that idiots plan was going to bite her in that ass one day . The ray Drakken had make worked great the only problem was it was Drakken who was aiming the damn thing that blue dolt had somehow managed to not only hit Kimmie but her to regressing them back into 4 year olds then left them on the outskirts of go city there was no way in hell she was calling her brothers. Shego sighed as she pulled out her cellphone and pushed speed dial when it was finally picked up a women answered "yes" she hated no loathed asking her for help all she did was get on her damn nerves.

"Hi, mommy... I need your help."

* * *

So there you go i'll might rewrite this longer if you like it so feed back is good.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sorry about the long delay i fried my computer and lost all my work so I've been having to rewrite all my stories it really sucks. well anyway

Disclaimer : I don't own Kim Possible if I did there would be less of DN Amy -shudders-

* * *

Shego hated having to ask her mother for anything.. well maybe not hate that didn't sound right more like loathed. She was sure it was causing her to get old before her time. Of course Shego's worsening attitude didn't go unnoticed by Kim who had now stopped crying to see what was going on and walked over in curiosity.

" yes well I'm not exactly hurt but, do to unforeseen events I'm stuck at one of the blue idiots lairs_." The hell she was going to tell her mother she trapped in the body of a danm four year old before she had to all that would do was cause more trouble … for her._ " yes it the old lair out side of go city ….. No there's nothing wrong with my voice it's the damn phone ….. Yeah."

The conversation went like this a little longer with Shego talking to her mother and giving her the directions to the broken down layer. After she got off the phone she turned to Kim only to find the latter's face inches away from her own.

" what the hell possible personal space" she screeched and jumped back only to fall " ow" Shego groaned "shit what the hell." Kim backed up but only a little

" your not just going to leave me hear are you?" Kim asked. Shego stood up and brushed herself off then turned the other way.

"why not" Shego shrugged "where enemies aren't we and this way I don't have to worry about being stopped in the future" Kim's eyes opened wide with fear.

"B-b-but you can't what if Drakken comes back he said her would turn me into his pet" Tears began to wail up in the Child's eyes at the thought of never seeing her family again and being trapped with the madman. Shego the entire time still wasn't facing Kim to see the look on her face until she heard soft sobbing '_shit I didn't mean to make her cry I was just joking Shego thought. _

"come on don't cry please" but was cut off Kim began to cry in earnest "I wanna go homme I want my mommy" she wailed.

Shego began to panic not good at dealing with peoples emotions but before she could do anything to fix the damage a familiar voice answered.

"what have you done know firefly"

Shego winced at the harshness of the voice she was officially screwed she would be lucky if she even made it back to 19 yes the secret few knew she had used makeup and fake papers it was one of the reason she had picked Drakken he was to stupid to figure it out but back to the matter at hand the demon women was out to get her.

"what have I told you about picking on people"

Shego shrugged "so that hasn't stopped me before." Just then she felt was seemed like a brick smash into her head tear began to well up in her eyes as she held the tender spot on her head.

"mommy that hurt!… what the hell!"

"oh stop being a fucking baby" the women rolled her eyes. " keep it up and that wont be the only thing hurting I can make your ride back home extremely uncomfortable stasia"

Shego backed up as old memories flooded into her mind deciding it was best to stay quit seeing that her daughter had calmed down some she then walked over to Kim. The girl in question still wasn't paying attention until she heard the other voice. when she turned around she saw a women that almost looked like a older copy of Shego with the same build by the way she stood Kim could tell that she was good at martial arts yep this was Shego's mother just without the green skin and glowing hands Kim yelp at how close she had gotten to her and ran behind Shego. the women chuckled at this and bent down to there level and smiled

"there's no need to be afraid I wont bite"

" she's lying kimme she tricks little children to get them close then turns them into slaves" whispered Shego

I heard that Anastasia Marie Go… will talk later"

Shego winced and backed up a little_ yep definitely screwed she thought__.  
_

" I'm Kathleen Go Anastasia mother" she smiled

" I came to get you both out of this place."

Kim looked at her. "But Shego said that you were going to leave me behind"

Kathleen quirked an eyebrow "did she now"

Shego had the decency to blush and shout

" no stupid I'm not going to leave you here I was joking I may be evil but I'm not cruel!"

Hearing this Kim squealed hugging Shego.

"Thank you Shego !!"

Shego went rigid then pushed Kim off looking disgusted by the affection but blushed again "eeewww!! will you get off " and began to brush herself off…then glanced out the side of her eyes "besides… if something happened to you then I wont have anyone's butt to kick" though the dark green hue radiating from her face didn't help backup her words .

Kim just continued to smile Shego then turned the other way only to be met by her mother's amused look

"what" asked Shego

Kathleen chuckled "nothing, nothing at all"

Shego growled "will you just stop laughing and get us the hell out of here mommy"

Kathleen shrugged and picked up Kim who looked confused at the fact that her feet were no longer on solid earth but soon became comfortable in the strong grip. "Fine" she said "but I expect to the here the entire story on the way home then".

"Yes mommy" shego started then noticed were Kim was "Hey wait why are you carrying Kimmie" Kathleen just shrugged then kept walking Shego huffed then kept walking to keep up with her mother.

-Back at the Possible house-

Ann sighed as she looking at the clock it wasn't uncommon for Kim to be late but she would always call first not just stay out something was wrong. She could feel it and deiced to take action she walked up to Kim's room the entire time telling her self that nothing was wrong she probably just got distracted. she would just checkup on her . Ann walked into Kim's room the room was decorated in pink with cuddle buddies from books and posters every were. she began to rummaging in kim's top dresser drawer

"I know she put it it around somewhere... ah there it is."

Hitting the power button wades picture appeared "hey Ki... oh hi Mrs. P what can I do to help you"

"hello wade could you put me through to Kim she isn't back and she hasn't called me to tell me she was going to be late I just want to make sure that the is okay" .

"Sure Mrs. P no problem" wade began typing furiously on the screen but suddenly stopped frowning "her communicator must be off because I can't get through to her" Ann was beginning to really worry at this point "well… is there any other way to find out were she is like a tracer or something" .

"Mrs. Possible I'm shocked that you would think that I would put a tracking device on your daughter that would betray her privacy". Ann glared at the boy if looks could kill he would have already been dead wade visibly gulped and began to sweat . "Now wade"

"y-y-yes ma'am right away."

He then began typing again faster then he ever had before but when he turned back to the screen the answer was already written on his face . "T-the tracker isn't working it seamed that something fried it's circuit's Ann paled.

* * *

well there you go the next chapter hop you liked it. and rember please review!!


	3. sorry

Sorry to all of you for not updating for a while I had a family crisis that left me not wanting to do much

of anything my dad died at the first of this month he may not have liked that i like to write this but we were close.

I just began to feel better last week and felt like writing agian so expect to see updates soon.


End file.
